105476-morning-coffee-0408-vitality-burst-edition-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content *Henrietta whispers...I've heard those streets are paved with gold......* | |} ---- Run a medic and use Extricate ;3 not that I have done that with the bombs before....... | |} ---- *shakes her head* "I cannot say I have ever even been to Illium. Though I would suppose being the typical arrogant Dominion they are, that there will surely be ways in they did not consider. The Dominion takes pride in their overwhelming strength. They are used to the chasing, not being chased. They will most likely have tanks at the door ready to destroy any foolish enough to come knocking. But that is not to say they are smart enough to lock their side doors. What we lack in strength, we must make up in craftiness. The Dominion has the money and the numbers, but even our toddlers on Grismara could outsmart them." *she shrugs* "Though it is very possible I am wrong. I suppose we could also die. There is always that distinct possibility. In which case, I would only hope they do not hurt my face." | |} ---- I think I hold the record for most deaths that fight. Like 6 or 7 ttimes.The heavy to light armor adjustment struggle is real. | |} ---- I dunno what you need a back door for. People waltz in the front one all the time and the guards do nothing about it ┐(´∀｀)┌ | |} ---- ---- ---- *chuckles and imagines more of them would need to be cleaned OFF the streets of Illium than leave of their own free will* | |} ---- looks like a few exile tourists and the Dominion welcoming party :) Party of wub luving meds it seems. | |} ---- Some exiles ran into a wall of medics at the end of beta event. | |} ---- | |} ---- That was a rollercoaster.... | |} ---- It does seem like the Exile guards are more effective. But then trying to sneak into Exile camps to pick up lore items, especially on a PvP server, has been some of the most fun times I've had in the game. Trying to get into the Exile's half of the biome station on Farside was especially fun. I died several times, but I was happily humming the Mission Impossible theme the whole time, and finally got the elusive journal. All your bases are belong to Chua. ;) | |} ---- ---- Seriously, it was a hispanic guy about my age leaning against one one of the collage area apartment buildings in the dark. I walked up to him to ask what he was doing and just like a movie dude turned around mid stream. It was disgusting. | |} ---- So... that would be my last day of work... >.> | |} ---- Rocio almost makes a compliment about her face then catches himself. "Ahem of course. I believe there may be a way through from Wilderrun. With both our skills I doubt death will be a major problem." | |} ---- Pft. Dude. Yea. And then.. someone was all like.. "Dude. Brony. OMG. WTF." and.. suddenly... warning shots rang out. Bak the Rifle Dog was apparently offended. Made me spill a chai tea. | |} ---- *snugs Rocio* Send a ticket to support? Given the issue I don't see them refusing to manually change your email for you. | |} ---- That sucks for you, but to be honest, if I was there with you, I would fall over laughing.. sorry. | |} ---- Its obvious. There was a big sale on hats at the Illium mall. | |} ---- *tackles Max and tickles his ribs* Oh now look who thinks he's a comedian! | |} ---- Oh man.. that dude would have gotten thrown face first into the wall, cuffed and sent up river for Sexual Battery. | |} ---- He just would've gotten a charge out of that. :lol: | |} ---- Awwwwwwwwwww! /hugs | |} ---- No worries had it happened to anyone else I would be as well. | |} ---- *eeps and giggles and his tail goes all frizzy* I can honestly after being to Illium on a chua and on my aurin main that.. I just apreciate and love Thyad even more than ever. | |} ---- I just gave up and walked back to the car. I was so pissed I didn't want to deal with him. Let someone else arrest his drunk ass lol. | |} ---- | |} ---- I had that happen to me once when I was a bouncer. I was asking a guy to get outta the parking lot & he turned around & soaked me from the knee's down. I had just gotten outta the Marines & back stateside & I may have been a bit.... unstable. He ate his meals thru a straw for a good while after that according to his lawsuit aginst the club (that he subsequently lost). | |} ---- You say that and I think *but that stance.....* It's like I don't need to get that close to know what this dog is doing....it's all about that stance. | |} ---- Oh! OH!!!! Did you lock his arm behind him and swivel him into the wall!?!?! | |} ---- ---- Well it smells icky, would make your cloths smell icky, would make all the women/men avoid you, would make you have a lonely sexless night. | |} ---- Urine can transmit ebola. | |} ---- I'm going to suplex the next puppy who does it. | |} ---- Completely unintended for the record. I've been to the just have to lean on something point though. | |} ---- We have a supervisor here at work who likes to stand behind people and talk to them as he's waiting for them to finish using the urinal. So, we threatened to "accidentally" soak his shoes the next time he does it. "Oh, sorry. I didn't want to be rude and have my back turned while you were talking to me." | |} ---- It is a good training trick. | |} ---- ---- Don't mind my demented brain. I seem to be in a pun-happy mood today. I'll try not to irritate people with it, but sometimes I have to share. ^_^ | |} ---- I guess staring at pictures of 6 inch sewage backup from hurricane Sandy killed my fear of street cooties. | |} ---- ---- You shared a picture of Dr. Pepper and your profile picture has the best Panda plushie I have seen in my life. *writes you down on the "Good" list and nods approvingly* ;) | |} ---- Sewage isn't straight out of an infected person's body. *shrug* While some bacteria is awful in there, the real nasty stuff has a short life span outside the body typically. | |} ---- Don't rub their noses in it! Clothesline them through it! That'll teach 'em not to pee in improper places! Edit: Silly filter. | |} ---- ...? That's a bit excessive. The dog has no idea what personal property is. If you want to clothesline the owner.. sure. The dog? C'mon now. | |} ---- Welcome! I know people who would fight you for ownership of that panda, so keep it safe. | |} ---- SO... ABOUT WHERE THIS CONVERSATION IS HEADED... | |} ---- Squishables are soo cute. | |} ---- :P Well I have the same view of people as puppies. Word on the street is people care more for animals. | |} ---- Is that what they are called? Thank you! Now I know what to look for. :P | |} ---- Well puppies > people. Seriously, when I watch a movie where a bunch of people die, I'm glad. When a puppy dies in a movie I cry. | |} ---- I'm not even sure what you're trying to say there.. I think Jet Lag and Daddy brain have combined to form Sharknado 3! | |} ---- Yeah my girlfriend has a bunch of them. She bought me the Hyena Squishable. I kinda want to hunt down the Corgi one. | |} ---- ---- Meh... hurry up 5 oclock. I spent all weekend with my fellow Kumbayas. You'll have excuse my outburst. | |} ---- It's okay. I've been the better of 72 hours flying. I totally can understand brain go Pffffzzbbbttt. I wasn't sure if you were condoning animal violence like Michael Vick or saying you were using the dog as psuedo-stand in for the pure primal beating you would like to give people. Either way.. I'm now scared of Roccio. lol | |} ---- FUR SRS. | |} ---- The very definition of | |} ---- Fear me... and my squeaky roadrage when people change lanes with no signal. | |} ---- I'm going to need a vid of you squeaking angrily while driving, please. I think that would make my day. | |} ---- Oh god the way up to Indianapolis was squeak-tacular | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Well, my exit from the USMC was medical, due to a "traumatic brain injury". I was caught in a mortar blast that threw me into a wall, fracturing my skull & shattering my left shoulder. It took several therapy sessions & several different drugs to help me find my 'balance'again. Was it an overreaction? Yes, but the visceral response to someone urinating on you, when you don't know who they are, what they've been doing, etc. is almst immediate. Especially in my situation @ the time. | |} ---- ---- I don't know when I missed the NASCAR pony story, but more and more I'm not believing this whole thing about you not being able two write a good story. Rainbow to US currency exchange rate is pretty good, so that was a big tip. | |} ---- Which one of those causes the self hate? Also, I just noticed we have a new folder next to the screenshots with character codes in it that can be pasted. So no more lost characters. | |} ---- Runes, motherflipping runes... More money and stuff down the drain. | |} ---- Cerebral contusion of the Frontal Lobe plus a North / South concussion I'm assuming? Hopefully you've healed up or at least have a happy place in your recovery. On the upside, it's a helluva excuse. On the downside.. ..literally everything else. But hey.. when we're all 70 and telling the stories to our grandkids.. it'll be damn fun! | |} ---- ---- I generally don't bother with runes till endgame for that reason. | |} ---- I am at endgame. *sob* And I'm tired of dailies. I just want to have some fun in group content. | |} ---- Over the past couple days or so I've thrown 2-4p out the window on augmented and intricate rune fragments. On PVP gear I'm probably gonna end up replacing in a few weeks! Fun stuff! | |} ---- I'm wearing crafted assault gear, I know it's gonna get nerfed. And not farmed anything enough to have Plat... Ahhh man. | |} ---- I'm doing 3 and 3 on the server so I'll make something exile soon. I'm not sure what class I want to make though.... | |} ---- I feel your pain. >_< I'm not even touching dailies; after everything I keep hearing/reading/seeing... I just can't be bothered. I know if I try that the fun of the game will be sucked straight out of me. This game really does need to make grouping outside of dungeons and the like, easier to do. Most of the time it may as well be a solo game, unfortunately. | |} ---- So just have some fun in group content. :) | |} ---- That's just the way it goes. Playing WAR in FFXIV I was swimming in gear by the time they were balanced I had at least 3sets , STR vit and Crit. I even tried skill speed but remelded after it didn't make a big diff. | |} ---- Hmmm... Just do something you find relaxing. Hating your life sounds like a time to slow down and have a break :( | |} ---- Are you on a PvP server or PvE? Because on Warbringer I like getting an army together in Badlands and try to take over an area and not let the dommies in. | |} ---- Calm down, take a deep breath, and now go and do your dailies, there's a good girl. That's how you make plat. | |} ---- They are SUPPOSEDLY adding a new daily zone in the next drop. I'm personally hoping they take a quick look at dailies when they do and make them less awful. Need to cut down on the number, randomize them, and make them way less grindy. Dailies are OK, grinding is OK, but grindy dailies are not OK. | |} ---- ---- Dailies go faster in a group. Even just one other person. You also get furniture points. I don't really do dailies because I don't really care. | |} ---- ---- I play Asian mmos. I have thousands of hours logged doing nothing more than killing stuff for the purposes of killing stuff. I prefer that than crimson badlands any day. That should tell you something. | |} ---- But isn't CB filled with dailies where it's kill x amount of x. With a few burn eggs and burn towers. How is that more boring than the asian mmo klling grind? | |} ---- Awesome! I've got your mug ready with your name on it. :D | |} ---- Everything is better in a group. Can't even buy a daily grind buddy lol. | |} ---- I played TERA for a while and had a decent amount of fun grinding BAMs for levels with a friend. Could also be that I got to stare at my Aman dude's butt while I was doing it but my memory's a little fuzzy. | |} ---- ---- ---- Awe :( I'd join you if I could. | |} ---- If my elbow was healed, I'd daily grind most of your buddies! ..wait... lol. But yea.. until my elbow is healed up.. I get about 30-45 minutes of mouse moving before my pinky goes all ghost tingly on me. And then it's very hard to control the mouse properly. lol | |} ---- Bosses. Bams. Being surrounded by 10 things suddenly. And not having to go talk to an npc ever again if I don't want to. Also burning towers is thrilling the 10th time around? But maybe it's the companionship. Murdering bosses with a few > Murdering puny unchallenging mobs for dailies. | |} ---- I'd grind with you...but think we're on different servers =/ and if you are I'm upset now we've not grouped before... | |} ---- Poor Koala! Get better, we will play together then. Looked forward to that since I heard you're on Stormtalon. | |} ---- You either experiance this personally, or know someone close who did. Spot on. There was also a left parietal contusion that caused a small brain bleed, ultimately resulting in Epilepsy. I was in our military trauma hospital in Germany for 23 weeks learning how to walk & write & speak again. Im in a good place now, but it was very touchy for a while. Thankfully I had great support from my family & I credit that for my recovery. I still have some PTSD moments & to this day I hate fireworks (I literally lock myself in the basement w/ my dog on the 4th of July & New Years), but Im light years ahead of where I was then. | |} ---- Stormtalon. | |} ---- That's how you can tell a Marine. They take a mortar and they STILL keep going. lol. Good on ya for the recovery. I'm assuming if you weren't Medvac'd via the 86th, you did your time at LRMC. I've heard good stories about those docs. Nothing like the VA back here. As for been through it? Nah. Thankful enough mine were physical. New knee. But I know someone who went 360 on the Brain Merry go Round. Similar story. He could speak and walk, but had no emotional control for almost a year. Hell on everyone, but none more so than him. Better now though. Even back with his wife now that it's safe to be so. But.. hell.. good to hear you're all healed up and playing video games! Like I said.. give us 40 years and we'll all have great stories for the grandkids. lol | |} ---- ---- People who randomly RP at me are met with a /strain. Nothing like a friendly chest burster to lighten the mood. :P | |} ---- ---- *sniffs the air, picking up the slightest hint of a challenge.* Is that so...? Well then.... *puts on his Horatio Cain sunglasses, queuing his iPod for the beginning of The Who's "Don't Get Fooled Again"* Challenge accepted! *YEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!* | |} ---- That's the proper response, right? Hug > Lick > Tickles ? | |} ---- ---- /strain Not really the same effect on forum..... | |} ---- Sounds like this rp thing is where the fun is at, lol. Mechari can lick?!?! Must test this on next cute Mordesh... Oh hell, they can't understand me... Will they flinch if a random Mechari female pounces them for a lick?!?! Stay tuned. | |} ---- Hmmmmm..... This brings an interesting question..... Do Mechari have tongues? And if so..... Do they also have tastebuds? | |} ---- *points up* I was wondering same thing. | |} ---- There is that disembodied head in Malgrave. Someone should go check. But... Uhm... Some Mechari appear to have no mouths. So, this is a complex issue of Robotics. | |} ---- Well I do have to say that I must wholeheartedly agree everything IS better in a group.......and I will just leave that there. Oh, what are you paying, I might be available.....darn wrong server | |} ---- ---- welcome ^^ you can post an anti banana meal of course ^^ | |} ---- But bananas are full of potassium and take the nightmare leg cramps away. | |} ---- Oh banana envy! I seeeeeeeeee Lol | |} ---- so do mushrooms, higher in fact...so have a pizza with mushrooms instead ^^ | |} ---- Not everyone can be Chua. Some just pretend science. | |} ---- I'm not sure how you sneak up on someone with a giant rhino covered in giant oil drums filled with explosives. I guess marauders are really dumb. Sure. Mechari eat for social benefit, so they also have tongues. I'm not sure they feel the same way about flavors, but who knows? They are inorganic lifeforms made out of magic crystals, I'm not going to say what they can and can't do. After getting a good look in my mechari's mouth I think she might have a tongue. Unfortunately I can't post the pic, as that frame of the shout emote looks like a sex act. | |} ---- Thank you for an excuse to eat more pizza. | |} ---- Kestriel will be to blame when your midriff balloons like the Chua last update. | |} ---- ---- Mmmmm Mushroom pizza..... But, bananas are cheaper. :( | |} ---- I live to serve ^^ what people (or chua) do with the extra intake is their problem. besides... cheese? tomato sauce? how is ANYTHING with that wrong? | |} ---- I now have the glorious image of a banana being dropped from the back side of a red squatting devil.... And now you must all share in this horror as I refuse to live alone with this burned into my brain! >.< | |} ---- Dough. That's all there is to say. | |} ---- isnt that what Homer says in the Simpsons all the time? | |} ---- ---- Considering that bananas are very phallic in shape, this entire discussion is weirding me out and must resist attempts to make inappropriate jokes. | |} ---- You should have seen the price of bananas over here, after the Queensland floods, in Australia. They were 20 dollars per kilo. Some places charged more. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- O.O You get a whole bunch of bananas for like $1 where I live. | |} ---- More people than you might think. | |} ---- Deep fried calzones? Interesting. | |} ---- ---- that looks good, but would probably need more cheese | |} ---- Australia rarely imports anything from outside the country, so when farmland is devastated... it impacts the entire country. They are back to normal price again, something like 2 dollars a kilo, or less, depending where you live. I was a mess when that happened, because I love bananas, and, suddenly, it was about 3 - 5 bucks for a single piece of fruit. I was not happy. =P | |} ---- I've always wanted to try a deep fried chocolate. But the only placed that have them are open in the summer and in 100 degree weather the desire goes away. | |} ---- That looks good, except I can't cook :( SO i order pizza. | |} ---- Deep fried Mars bars are a delicacy of Scotland. | |} ---- Oh god almighty yes. Yes I want that. | |} ---- It would be hard when things like that happen. It makes sense though, with how expensive shipping can be. | |} ---- imagine that with parmesan and more cheese on top totally nom that in a heartbeat (my doc is always on me to gain weight lol) | |} ---- ---- Yummy | |} ---- That, and I believe they just plain old don't like importing most foods. | |} ---- You can have some of my weight. | |} ---- everyone offers me some. as long as I can store it when I am skating thats all okay with me | |} ---- ---- I can only imagine soggy city. | |} ---- ---- You might get germs or maybe the Strain. We're all infected over here. That's the coolest thing about Australia, the whole isolated evolution for crazy plants and animals. | |} ---- At first, I thought it was a deep fried turkish delight. Hmm, I bet that would be good... | |} ---- Who knows. They seem to prefer keeping everything in the country "strictly Australian." The motto is: For Australians, by Australians. I'm originally American, so... *shrugs* | |} ---- and walking around upside down would be soo bad for my hair. | |} ---- *whispers* The water in the toilet spins the other direction. *Hollering* It's madness, I tell you; bloody madness! | |} ---- *whispers back* I know, its no wonder they are crazy with all that going on! | |} ---- *whispers* I thought this was a myth and only applies to giant ocean sized whirlpools and not toilets which is also directed by water spouts under the bowl.* Science! | |} ---- Heathen! Not really. | |} ---- Actually, the water doesn't spin at all; it just gets sucked straight down the bowl. We don;t have a flushie handle, there are two push-buttons on top of the toilet tank; one is for a half flush (liquid) and the other is for a fuller flush. | |} ---- I would hate to have to clean your central vaccuum filter bag.... | |} ---- ---- This sounds like it saves water. That sounds good to me. | |} ---- O.O I bet you have a new big blue buddy who thought you were a chew toy. This is why return is good to save for logging out before you have a house. /nod | |} ---- ---- Yeah I was running late yesterday after the metal maw kill :(. I'm debating making another character over there but I don't know what :( | |} ---- ---- Yup! I'm staring at it, too. | |} ---- ---- you jest, but we don't have many of the really nasty diseases found in other parts of the world and we would like to keep it that way. :D and it's not just overseas, can't drive across some of the state borders with fruit for instance. eat it or toss it in the bins provided. no taking your possibly infested fruit into fruit growing areas having said that however, I am eating grapes imported from america right now. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I actually was mostly serious, lol. It's like War of Worlds when the aliens all die of the cold. Australians don't want to be infected with nasty foreign viruses. And yes, I just said you're like a Martian. :P | |} ---- Which is the 2nd part of why Chua engineers are awesome! I may be small, and I may have a bunny nose, but I also enjoy blowing things up and tazing things. :D | |} ---- ---- Because I find the idea of a mechari enslaving other bots amusing. That and I was trying to make something other then a chua and didn't want to make a draken warrior only to port Iscariot over in a bit. I have a no repeat class on any one server rule. | |} ---- You, sir, have good taste. | |} ---- We would like to find out more. | |} ---- ---- As in "Ah ha! Xila really is as crazy as she says!" ??? | |} ---- Lies. Xila is downright normal, known fact! | |} ---- ---- Does that mean you can invite my Chua?!? | |} ---- They do that in the US, too. California has inspection at the borders and will make you toss fruit and potted plants and flowers. :( Also, Coconut water has a ton of potassium and really helped with my leg cramps. Also also, don't chop jalapenos and rub your eye. Not recommended. No no. Also also also, I'm supposed to do a Malory Archer cosplay for a work event, and can't seem to find appropriate items anywhere in this town. Tried Goodwill, Target, Sears, Ross, TJ Maxx...only found 2 items that were remotely close, and they ended up looking more "Mother of the bride" than "drunk mother of the secret agent". Sigh. I'm tired and frustrated and wanna game...but it's too late in the evening for me to get more than a few mins on. Really wishing there were more "girly" Chua hairstyles and faces. I am still not convinced my Chua's marble eyes are the best idea. They NEVER CLOSE, even when sleeping! -T. | |} ---- just figured out what was driving someone to do what they did on the forums no, we love Xila ^^ | |} ---- ---- ---- I can let me jump on my chua really quick | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Your good I'll be on but afk for a few minutes as I walk the dog | |} ---- I'm super ok with that! :D I showed my friend and she said "Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) going through a goth phase." | |} ---- ---- ---- Thanks for sharing them! :D Everyone shows pictures of delicious food. It's nice to know how to make some of it. :P | |} ---- ---- And that 1 line was: | |} ---- I think you should kick it up a notch and include step-by-step pictures. Or at least a pic for every 2-3 steps. | |} ---- ---- ---- Wrong. Was the cheesiest line in existence. "I now bid you adieu, lovely ladies" /bow. | |} ---- I beg to disagree. Cheesiest line i've heard today was 'European Wieners' *nods* :lol: | |} ---- Cheesiest line I heard all day.. "but she likes her meat" | |} ---- :lol: Ok you win. This time! (and only this time) | |} ---- I win often... Get used to it. #evilgenius | |} ---- 60% of the time... she wins ALL the time. | |} ---- Wadey is bad at math as usual. | |} ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjvQFtlNQ-M | |} ---- I know but mocking you is fun. :-P | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ----